Fun with Lord Sesshomaru
by NejiGal1013
Summary: Just a series of Drabbles With Sesshomaru Rin Jaken and Ah-Un
1. Chapter 1

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 1: Glow**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

It was a regular spring Night the Moon was in its crescent stage. A gentle breeze cooled the warm air. And all was still well if you call still a little green demon screaming in terror nearly having a Heart attack while a young girl in an orange kimono laugh her butt off then yeah peacefully still

Jaken:*angered* Not funny you immature mortal

Rin:*giggles* but Master Jaken you should have seen your Face your eyes were so big*laughs*

Sesshomaru just shook his head and gaze back up at the moon letting Rin continue to bother the little toad Demon and Ah-Un stretch out and lie down to rest for a while. This went on for a good ten minutes before Rin went silent almost miraculously. But Sesshomaru knew all too well that it was too good to be true.

Sesshomaru:_ Whenever she gets this quiet she's going to start asking questions_

And correct he was as he looked back at Rin her eyes screamed Curiosity

Sesshomaru: Rin

Rin:*shyly* M-Milord

Sesshomaru: You have a question

Rin:*nods*

Sesshomaru: Out with it

Rin: *Takes deep breath* Does the moon on head glow like the one in the sky

Jaken:*scoffs* Foolish girl what kind of Quest-*Bonk*

Sesshomaru glared to quiet Jaken then:*calmly* Yes along with the other marks on my face yet that holds a power I have yet to control

Rin:*confused* But Milord you're so Strong how come you can't control it

Sesshomaru:*a gentle hidden smile nearly surfaced* Rin as Strong and Wise as I am I'm still relatively young and have much to learn as Daiyoukai and certain abilities follow that *looks up to the moon* I was told as a young pup that one with eternal time should not spend such a life carelessly and Strength isn't all a man needs

Rin: then what does a Demon need?

Sesshomaru:*smile*_ she gets a little wiser each day_

Sesshomaru: I can't tell you

Rin:*a little disappointed* Why not

Sesshomaru: Some questions can't be answered but with time the answer will come

Rin: Can I see your marks glow?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes gently and a good bit of aura surrounded him Rin held on to his Sleeve not to be blown away first his red marks on is Cheeks started to fill with light from back to front not long after they filled completely the crescent moon on his forehead started do glow from the middle to each tip the power was surging through his body he tipped his head back and let out an intense power roar that sent a shocking wave over the land going on for miles. After he calmed down and looked down at Rin her head a frizz from the shock wave. Jaken passed out against a nearby tree. Ah-Un somehow sleeping like a baby.

Rin:*amazed* is that the power you were talking about Milord

Sesshomaru: Yes

Rin: Wow I think I see what you mean *shakes her hair back to normal**giggles*

Sesshomaru: Rin go to sleep.

Rin: Yes Milord *She snuggles in Sesshomaru's Tail/fluff and goes to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is my first thanks for reading REVIEW plz this is my first of doing these character fill free to criticize but no flame dude


	2. Chapter 2

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 2: Don't Repeat Me**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

It was another Peaceful day for Lord Sesshomaru and his crew well sort of …. Inuyasha's group joined them today. Why you ask well…

Kagome:*matter of factly* The only way we can get the Jewel Shards from the Ursal tribe is to team up Inuyasha we can't do it alone remember

Inuyasha:*annoyed* I know that but I rather Die a painful death then walk with THE SHOGUN SNOB

Sesshomaru:*hiddenly rolls his eyes**mutters*

Jaken:*Huffy* That ungrateful little

Sesshomaru: Let it Go Jaken

Jaken: Yes Milord

Rin:*Looks up* Milord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: What is it Rin

Rin: I was wondering why are some demons evil

Sesshomaru: It mostly depends on their free will they chose to do what they want either on their own or out of fear of something stronger Why do you ask

Rin: Because you're not bad, Jaken is Finicky, Ah-Un is Content, Shippo is silly and Inuyasha only has a bad mouth *giggles*

Kagome:*giggles* She's Right You know

Inuyasha:*grrrr* What'd You say runt?

Rin:*a little angry* I am no Runt You INSOLENT HALF-BREED!

Jaken:BWAHAHAHAHAHAH*flops on back* AH MY SIDES

Sesshomaru:*a little proud yet in a stern voice* Rin if you catch what I say Under my breath don't repeat me again understood.

Rin:*smiles* Yes Milord

Hope you like this Chapter Happy Thanksgiving Everyone


	3. Cave Crazy pt 1

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 3: Cave Crazy pt. 1**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

Another Day with Team Sesshomaru except it was raining and not cats and dogs but Fraking Panther and Wolf Demon I mean Pouring. To avoid Rin getting sick they had to hide in a pretty large cave. And to make a headache even better for Sesshomaru guess who's also in the Cave not just Inuyasha's gang but Koga and his wolf demon tribe pals too how much fun can we have just watch.

Inuyasha:*feh* this is great JUST GREAT we have The FREAKIN' WOLF CLAN ALONG WITH LORD JACK—

Kagome:*angry* INUYASHA SIT BOY!

Inuyasha*BAM**Face-fault*

Koga:*Rolls eyes* Finally! the Stupid mutt shuts up!

Inuyasha: Who are you callin' a mutt Duffus!

Miroku:*sighs* and there at it again

Sango:*ugh* I don't think they will ever stop

Shippo:*sighs* just another case of Dumb and Dumber

Ginta:*sighs* I don't think it's better said then that

Hakkaku:*shakes his head* I'll Say

Koga and Inuyasha: WHAAT!

Kilala and Ah-Un just picked a corner and slept in all this Chaos How? we will never know and unbeknownst to them all Sesshomaru's Patients was wearing as thin as rice paper and on a Daiyoukai you don't want to be around when that paper's rips! His eyes were shut tight trying to block out the noise and took silent deep breaths to keep as calm as possible but he was near breaking point.

Jaken:*whispers*: Rin let's get behind Ah-Un

Rin:*whispers back*: Why?

Jaken:*Whispers*: Because it's safe! AND he wants you safe Now*grabs her arm and runs behind Ah-Un

Koga: TAKE THAT BACK YOU MONGREL

Inuyasha: LOOKS WHO'S TAKEN WOLF TRASH!

Sesshomaru:*eyes flashed red like his Yokai form**Intense loud barking tone* SILENCE YOU INFURIATING CHILDISH AGUMENTS ARE GIVING ME A DAMN HEADACHE SAY ONE MORE WORD *demonic menacing voice* OR ELSE! *grabs both by the throat**demonic growling* DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

Inuyasha and Koga: *Wide eyes**heads nods in fear*

Sesshomaru drops them…3….2….1…

Koga:*Shrill little girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Sesshomaru threw Koga out the cave into the hectic rain

Ginta and Hakkaku: THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Sesshomaru*demonic glare**menacing tone*: I felt like it. Want to join him

Ginta and Hakkaku: *shake heads in fear* N-n-no S-s-sir!

Sesshomaru: good *sits calmy*

Jaken: this is why I never anger Milord and Scary as it is he was holding a lot back

Rin: Wow

Koga came back in 3 hrs. Dripping Wet

Sesshomaru used Mean Look

Koga is shaking in his fur

Its Super effective

LOL I'm sorry I'm corny like that I just couldn't leave this Chapter and not make a freaking Pokémon Reference hope you like it REVIEW and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them thanks for reading


	4. Cave Crazy pt 2 Truths For All

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 3: Cave Crazy pt. 2 Truths for All**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

Ok let's Recap: Sesshomaru's group, Koga's Group, and Inuyasha's Group are stuck in a cave together during a terrible rain storm and the fun's just begun.

Wet-Koga: *shivers* N-n-never again

Shippo: I'm bored

*THUNDER*

Shippo:*shrieks* AHHH

Inuyasha:*snickers* Ha! You screamed like a baby

Shippo: Nu-uh

Inuyasha: yeah-huh

Shippo: NOT

Inuyasha: DID TOO

Shippo: DID NOT

*Low rumbling shaking the cave*

Shippo:*Scared* WHAT IS THAT

Inuyasha:*ears twitch* Sounds like a growl but…..

Rin:*giggles* *whispers to Jaken* how long do you think till they find out its

Jaken:*SHHHHH*

Rin:*giggles*

*3mins of continuous rumbling scarily getting louder*

Inuyasha:*his ears lead him towards the source* HEY! FOR KAMI'S SAKES SESSHOMARU STOP IT

Sesshomaru: *calm with anger undertone*then could you not act so childish

Inuyasha: I DON'T ACT LIKE—

Rin: but you were just arguing with Shippo and he's a year younger than me

Inuyasha: I didn't—

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: *BAM**face-fault*

Kagome: What are we going to do with you?

Rin: Oh we could play a game

Sango: what game?

Kagome: Honesty!

Miroku: What's kind of game is it

Kagome: In my time my friends and I came up with a game where we ask each other questions and we have to tell the honest truth after we played truth or dare and Ayumi did*blush* Never mind Why don't we play we could go in a circle starting with Koga

Koga: 'Kay what did she do

Kagome: Sesshomaru could you cover Rin's Ears and Sango could you do the same to Shippo *begging tone* PLEASE

Sesshomaru and Sango covered the young was ears

**RIN'S PROV**

*SILENCE*

_Huh? Why's everyone so red_*looks up*_ Even Milord has a little blush on his face*giggles*_

**NORMAL PROV**

Sesshomaru lifted his hands off her ears

Koga:*hehehe**thinking dirty* Okay Gin—What the

Ginta and Hakkaku were asleep

Koga: Kay well then Sesshomaru Your turn

Sesshomaru: Why was that even a thought let alone a dare?

Kagome: I don't know really Yuka wanted it! Rin it's your turn

Rin: Milord would you like to have kids

Sesshomaru: *slightly flustered*Later but not Now

Rin: Why?

Sesshomaru:*without thinking* I already have you*covers mouth*

Rin:*Smiles*It's okay I'm happy *giggles*

Okay I got this out inspiration from all other Inuyasha fanfics and loved it so Idea's similar but all rights reserved if you think it's your idea

p.s. I'm thinking of doing a Hellsing Fanfic soon so Heads up and its Alucard x Integra my favorite stay tuned


	5. Cave Crazy pt 3 Brotherly Truths

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 3: Cave Crazy pt. 3 Brotherly Truths**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

Ok let's Recap: Sesshomaru's group, Koga's Group, and Inuyasha's Group are stuck in a cave together during a terrible rain storm. Let the crazy continue.(NOTE: DRAMA AHEAD!)

Rin: *Still smiling* Alright Master Jaken your turn

Jaken: Rin I don't want to play

Rin: Please Master Jaken

Jaken: Fine Why do you like Milord Sesshomaru

Rin:*Smiles Brighter* Don't be silly Master Jaken You know why He's Funny, Caring, Strong, Handsome—

Kagome: Aww Do you have a crush on him

Rin:*blushes* N-No He *murmurs*

Kagome: Huh?

Sesshomaru: Rin its alright

Rin: You*blush* reminded me of my Papa but better

Sesshomaru: *smiles*

Koga:*sniffs* That's beautiful

Kagome and Sango: Awwww

Jaken:*Sniffs* *wipes tear*

Kagome: Alright Sango

Sango: Alright Miroku Why are you so Lecherous

Inuyasha: Yeah Cause Every time A situation comes up you're a freaking Ladies Magnet its Ridiculous

Miroku: Jealous Inuyasha

Inuyasha: HA!*feh*Yeah right! I Don't need Tons of women all over me

Sesshomaru:*smirks* Because Your Happy with the Priestess

Inuyasha: *without thinking*DUH She's right next to me

Sesshomaru:*smirks* Gotcha

Inuyasha:*realizes what he said**blushes* Well I..I..um HEY WHY ARE YOU SMIRKIN' HUH?

Sesshomaru: Because it Ironic how the half-demon is more in a way spiritually pure then the supposed *quotes with his fingers* Holy Monk speaking of which answer the question

Miroku: *fakes Insulted* Well I never but fine the reason is because*light blush* hehehe

Sesshomaru: *in genuine disbelief* Don't tell me your perverse ness is hereditary

Rin and Inuyasha: *confused* Huh?

Sesshomaru: it means it runs in the family

Inuyasha and Rin:*gets it* OOOOHHHH!

Inuyasha: *Pfft* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Miroku: *angry blush* What's so Funny!

Inuyasha: *Snickers* Because unlike that whole in your hand the Pervert is Permeant

Miroku: ITS MY TURN SO STOP LAUGHING

Inuyasha:*giggles* OK *Exhales* okay I stop I *giggles* what I can't Stop *laughs* Something's tickling me

Sesshomaru: Rin Stop it

Rin: But Shippo was doing it too

Shippo: But it was your Idea

Kagome: Both of you stop it Miroku continue

Miroku: Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Yes

Miroku: we know about Inuyasha's mother what about yours is she *ahem* Passed as well

Sesshomaru: No

Inuyasha: WHAAT! HOW!?

Sesshomaru: remember our father and Your mother were married

Inuyasha: *Angry* yeah

Sesshomaru: He broke up from my mother several years earlier but she still has feelings for him

Inuyasha: Why?

Sesshomaru: There personal beliefs differed greatly and they grew apart they knew that a relationship that is unstable wouldn't be healthy for me I was 14 in human years and He left he would visit every once in a while

Inuyasha: How are you so calm about it

Sesshomaru: I matured Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hold on then why did you want to kill me

Sesshomaru: *Looked down unsure* I've put that behind me

Inuyasha: *Furious* Are you saying it Doesn't matter! *stood up*You….YOU IMITATED MY MOTHER WITH A DEMON*tears started to form* ALL FOR A SWORD

Sesshomaru:*just as much emotion* IT WASN'T ABOUT THE SWORD

Inuyasha: THEN WHY?

Sesshomaru: *blurted out* I WAS JEALOUS

Inuyasha: *disbelief* OF WHAT

Sesshomaru: BECAUSE AT THE TIME I FELT LIKE YOU STOLE FATHER

Inuyasha: *bites back tears* HOW I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM LIKE YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO BE JEALOUS OF AT LEAST YOU HAVE MEMORIES OF DAD

Sesshomaru: BUT YOU DO*comes closer and puts his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders in a caring manner* OUR FATHER LOVED US MORE THEN ANYTHING I KNOW HE'S HELD YOU MORE THEN ONCE

Inuyasha:*sharply inhales* All I remember is my mother and I don't remember anything!

Sesshomaru: You don't know how he died do you?

Inuyasha looks a way as tears fall from his face then he shakes his head

Sesshomaru: Do you even want to know?

Inuyasha:*head still down* How *gentle sniff* do you even know

Sesshomaru: Word travels fast and my mother figured out what truly happened throughout the gossip among demons

Inuyasha: *exhales* tell me

Sesshomaru: He was killed protecting you and your mother

Inuyasha: What! I…

Sesshomaru: No! it wasn't neither of your faults it was the Your Mothers Arranged mate but she didn't love him she fell in love with our father instead enraged he set out to kill our father

Inuyasha: *confused* but how he's supposed to be the Greatest Demon

Sesshomaru: He didn't heal completely from the Battle with Ryukotsusei and just about immediately after your mother's mate came after your mother and you he abducted your mother and you to lure our father but our father lay his soldiers to waste and let your mother and you escape and most likely took his life before the burning walls came down*gently smiles and wipes a tear off Inuyasha*

Inuyasha*relaxed a little more**nods yet still looks downcast at the sad news*

Sesshomaru: When bonds are truly strong the bounds between life and death don't matter that's why I know you've seen him at least once

Inuyasha: *still shakes his head*

Sesshomaru: Have you looked in the mirror lately we see him every time we look at our reflection I apologized for trying to hurt you when I should have reached out to you I'm sorry

Inuyasha: I'm sorry about cutting off your arm'

Sesshomaru:*reveals his full healed left arm* It wasn't your fault

Rin:*Sniffs* hug him Milord

Inuyasha:*starting to act like himself* now let's not go too far

Sesshomaru:*takes off his armor**gently pulls his brother close*

Inuyasha was surprised but relaxed and hugged him back tightly

Inuyasha:*pulls away gently* I like this Sesshomaru better

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry for not updating lately but school comes first. Review please and thanks


	6. Cave Crazy pt 4 Moonset pt 1

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 4: Cave Crazy pt. 4 Moonset**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

Ok let's Recap: Sesshomaru's group, Koga's Group, and Inuyasha's Group are stuck in a cave together during a terrible rain storm. The insanity is not over yet.(inspiration Sakurabito by Sunset swish it's a Bleach ending and beautiful song I don't own it either)

Miroku: See I'm not so impure I brought you two closer

Inuyasha: *annoyed* *Feh* Yeah Right

Sesshomaru: *annoyed as well* You just rushed a conversation That was bound to happened sometime and it still would have been just as meaningful if it was just the two of us

Inuyasha: Well that's another thing we agree on

Sesshomaru:*devious tone* You know since he was so nice in teaching us a lesson how about we give him a reward*cracks knuckles*

Inuyasha: What are y*gets it* OOH Your right We should give him a reward*cracks knuckles*

Sesshomaru: 3

Miroku: y-you aren't serious

Inuyasha: 2

Miroku: You wouldn't

Inu-Brothers: ONE *BAM**Punches Miroku*

Inuyasha: Ahh that felt better

Sesshomaru:*hmpf in agreement*

Kagome: its nice to see you two finally getting along but I wonder Sesshomaru have you ever passed through a human village if so what happened

Rin: OOOOO I KNOW can I tell it

Sesshomaru:*Nods*

Rin: Ahem*stands on a sleep Ah-Un's back* It was a very quiet Sunny day and Milord noticed I needed a new Kimono because my old one was getting shorter see this one is much brighter than the other one and has bigger green circles well I asked Milord what should I do

_FLASHBACK_

Sesshomaru: We get you a new kimono

Rin: Milord do you have money?

Sesshomaru: *about to say something*

Jaken: Don't worry milord I have a little something*pulls out a huge bag of coins from no where*

Rin: WOW that's a lot Master Jaken

Sesshomaru: Where did you get that

Jaken: *eheh* I kinda stole it from defeated Bandits we killed in the past

Rin: Great we can go to a village now

Sesshomaru: Not exactly

Rin: Why?

Jaken: Silly Girl we can't just walk into a village we are demon for Kami's Sake we'll cause unneeded commotion and besides we have higher-class villages around here with Samurai Ninja Monks Priest Low class lords and Demon slayers just waiting for an easy kill when it turn they're stupid enough to Challenge us in the first place and die by our hand when we were just passing through it was fun at first but now it's annoying

Sesshomaru: It's clever to know what battles are necessary and ones that are not but it's wise to make the choice to walk away from one or to shed unnecessary blood

Rin: this has happened before

Sesshomaru: I lost count after 500

Rin: *Worried*Villages? Or Lives

Sesshomaru: Lives and that was 100 years ago

Rin:*a little upset* you didn't mean to did you

Sesshomaru: Not really no but I was still young-minded then so it didn't matter until I truly understood what was happening

Rin:*Feels relived* Oh *thinks* Maybe not Jaken and Ah-Un but Milord besides your marks you look human maybe if you take off your armor and stuff and walk in with me we could look like we are related and no one would attack

Jaken: That's—

Sesshomaru: Not a bad Idea Jaken and Ah-Un can fly overhead and we'll meet you on the other side of the village

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi everyone Cliffhanger for ya until you REVIEW don't forget to tell your friends to read if they like Inuyasha also I have a Hellsing and Attack on Titan Fanfic that could use reviews opinions and criticizing is welcome but flaming is Hated and will result in blocking said persons


	7. Cave Crazy pt 5 Moonset pt 2

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 4: Cave Crazy pt. 4 Moonset pt 2**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

So Rin is telling how it was like going to a human with Milord Sesshomaru to get a new kimono for her let's see how that unfolds

_Flashback continues_

Sesshomaru took off his armor and swords and gave them to Jaken as Jaken gave him the bag of coins for Rin's new kimono

Sesshomaru: I suspect everything here when we get back

Jaken: yes Milord

Rin: can I hold your hand Milord

Sesshomaru: *holds out his right hand to which Rin gladly takes* Ready Rin

Rin:*giggles* Yes milord

Sesshomaru and Rin walk into the village together. It was lined with shops and peasant houses with fields of rice less than a mile away and in the center of the village was the Lord's house big red with a goldish trim. Everything was busy, people rushing left and right like something important was happening. Rin gently tugged on the baker woman's sleeve

Rin: excuse me

Sesshomaru: Rin…

Rin: sorry I was just going to ask a question

Sesshomaru: Its alright*turns to the woman* I hope we aren't bothering you*gives a gentle smile*

Baker Woman:*entranced by Sesshomaru's Golden eyes and handsome features*Oh…um no not at all*blushes* *quickly turns to Rin* um you had a question dear

Rin: Yes Ma'am what is going on

Baker Woman: neighboring Samurai from other villages are coming to ask the women of the village for their hands in marriage it's the only way to keep the Rascal Wa—

Baker: *calls to his wife*SWEETY HURRY THEIR COMING

Baker Woman: Okay *turns to Sesshomaru and Rin* I'm sorry I have to go

Rin: wait where is the kimono shop

Baker Woman: three shops to your left

Rin: thank you

Sesshomaru: We should get your kimono and go quickly

Rin: how come?

Sesshomaru: If a fight were to occur I want you safe

Rin:*smiles* Yes

Rin and Sesshomaru made their way to the shop and it seemed empty yet once they walk inside five beautiful girls burst through the back door of the store

Girl 1: Hello good sir are you in for a new kimono *slight lecherous grin* let us take your measurements

Girl 2: Oooh I got his arms

Girl 3: I got his upper body

Sesshomaru: hey!

Rin:*giggles*

Girl 4: Hey no fair well no matter I got his legs

Sesshomaru: Listen—

Girl 5: *Sqeals* Yay I have his hips and butt*grops Sesshomaru* Oooh its so firm

Sesshomaru: *stern anger toned voice* ENOUGH! Listen to me

Girl 1: Mmmh I like the Dominating type

Girl 2 : What do you need Sir

Sesshomaru: *looks at his human companion* Rin needs a new kimono

Girls: *looks at Rin*AWWWWW she's so cute look at her eyes

Rin:*giggles* thank you

Girl 1: We have something perfect for her

_Flashback intermission_

Rin: and I got this new kimono

Koga: that was it

Miroku: _lucky dog_

Rin: No I didn't finish yet

_Flashback returns_

Sesshomaru and Rin walk out the Shop one of the girls Gave Rin a hug as they giggle and the first girl gave Sesshomaru a slap on the behind as a quick goodbye

Rin: *giggles* they really liked you

Sesshomaru: hn. You could say too happy

Rin: Yes but I'm surprised no one noticed your Marks and your hair is Silver

Sesshomaru:*nods* That is Interesting how no one noticed I was-

Arrogant Deep Voice: A Demon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliffhanger Again Sorry Homework is a pain plus I wanna watch the Akira Movie on Toonami tonight Hope you like this


	8. Cave Crazy pt 6 Moonset pt 3

Fun with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't Own Inuyasha cause if I did there would be a season between the Final Act and the original where the father in a way comes back and BLAh di Blah Blah I don't own it**

**Summary****:** A series of fun drabbles between Sesshomaru Rin Ah-Un and Jaken.

**Chapter 5: Cave Crazy pt. 5 Moonset pt 3**

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc. (note: Sesshomaru has both arms just a side note and Ginta is the wolf yokai with short hair and blue tuff in the front and Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk just for ones who don't know or can't really remember them)**

Ok lets recap

Sesshomaru and Rin walk out the Shop one of the girls Gave Rin a hug as they giggle and the first girl gave Sesshomaru a slap on the behind as a quick goodbye

Rin: *giggles* they really liked you

Sesshomaru: hn. You could say too much

Rin: Yes but I'm surprised no one noticed your Marks and your hair is Silver

Sesshomaru:*nods* That is Interesting how no one noticed I was-

Arrogant Deep Voice: A Demon

They turned around and there was a Samurai hair jet black eyes a dark green something sinister was about him he was about an inch lower than Sesshomaru he had a demon slayer and a monk behind him as well

Sesshomaru: Who are you?

Samurai: Oh you don't know I am Waru the um… Guardian of this Village along with my companions Mino*gestures to Monk* and Shoko*gestures to demon slayer*

Sesshomaru: Guardian? There hasn't been a threat for miles so why are you here?

Waru: Its none of your business demon now move aside I have a deal to close*devious and lecherous smirk*

Sesshomaru and Rin turned around to see the five girls who gave them Rin's new kimono

Rin: *angry* Why are you taking them

Waru: oh aren't you a feisty little one

Shoko: if you must know it's for enjoyable purposes but you're too young to understand yet you might fetch a pretty price in a few years

Sesshomaru:*angry* Back off

Mino: you've bewitch this young child

Rin: wow that is the second time I heard that the first was that Ungai monk guy

Mino: *shocked* The Master Monk Ungai

Sesshomaru: A minimal amount of my psyche broke his staff

Mino:*shocked* What

Waru: Shut it we have what we came for

Sesshomaru: and that is?

Girl 1: Its US! He wants to

Waru: Shut IT Girl

Sesshomaru: *angry tone*Concubines

Waru: Well don't you catch on Quick are you going to do something about it

Sesshomaru: *hmpf* When I do I doubt 3 mear humans could do anything

Waru: Who said anything about just the three of us

An army of 20 other samurai stood behind Waru and co. they held bloodlust and arrogant smirks

Waru: *Laughs a deep evil laugh* What do you say about this demon

Sesshomaru:*puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles for Ah-Un**looks to RIn* Don't look down just reach for Jaken

Rin: Yes Milord

Ah-Un came just within reach Jaken Hung down Sesshomaru throws Rin up and Jaken was able to catch her. While making a second pass Jaken Threw Bakusaiga and Sesshomaru caught in one grip

Sesshomaru: I say this might qualify as interesting.


End file.
